


I came here to repent

by Sinisterstarex



Category: FatherWay, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Priest!gerard - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinisterstarex/pseuds/Sinisterstarex
Summary: A 16 year old girl, Mary, got a crush on a hot damn priest, Father Way.





	1. The Altar

I used to attend the mass every Sunday in Holy Magdalene church. I'm just being forced by my parents to go to church so I actually don't pay much attention in sermons or sometimes I'm just sitting and vowing my head to sleep.  
Am I that bad? I once sent to the Christian School and I don't want that to happen again. I was sent out because I had caused so much trouble. After that, they never allowed me to step or enroll again.  
Today, my mother handed me a box, well it's a church stuff. She commanded me to bring it to the church. My parents are active devotees which means, they are religious. Unlike me who is rebellious who doesn't know how to be a good girl. All I know is swearing and don't give a fuck to what I do.  
I made my way to the church. As I entered the big calm place, I saw a man standing in the altar. He could be a priest because of his black long outfit. I was about to shout but I need to be calm as this place was. I walked to the altar and I think the priest noticed my echoing footsteps. He turned to face me and finally, I saw his face. Holy fuck balls! What a hot motherfucking priest. He's new here because It's my first time seeing him. I cleared my throat and my mouth made it's way to speak.  
"Hey what's up? You're new here?"   
What's with the obvious question, dumbass.   
Also, I should be formal because I am talking to a goddamn priest.  
"Yes, madam." He said in a pleasant tone. "What's that stuff? Let me carry it." He offered. A bright smile formed on his lips.  
I found myself stucked in his gaze. My mouth dropped open. He's so attractive.  
"Uh...thank you, Father..." I said hesitantly when I said the word "Father" and a bit stuttered.

"Father Way." He added. "How about you little girl, how should I address you?" He said as he carried the stuff my mother gave me.

"I'm not a little girl anyway. I'm Mary." I said as I bit my lip.

"Oh, how divine." He said patting my head like a dog. " I assume you're a virgin too." He smirked.

"What did you say?" I looked at him seriously.

"What? I complimented your name." He smiled.

"No. After that, what did you say?" I said. I'm dead serious and he's giving me that smile.

"Oh? You're just hearing things, my dear." He smiled again. I swear I heard it. What's wrong with him? Being oblivious huh. I just left the thought when he smiled again.  
His smiles are so fascinating. Those thin lips look so slimy. I want to touch it. I ended up examining his wholeness. He has a pale complexion, he's tall for about 5'9. He has a round face, cute little nose, tiny teeth, deep green eyes, thin lips, sassy eyebrows, and his hair...it seems like he dyes it much. It's dry but it still fits him. It's black...so dark...Suddenly, I heard him talking.

"Hey? Mary? You okay?" He asked waving his hand on my face.

"Yeah. Hell yeah!" I said. Oh wait, did I swear? You're causing me this Father Way you little prick.

"Hush my dear, God is watching us." He leaned forward and placed his index finger on my wet lips. Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing. I was shocked.

"Father, your finger... let me hand you a tissue--" I said as he interrupted.

"No, I'll do it myself." He licked his finger in front of me. Motherfucker. Why did he do that.

"Well then, where should I put this box, Mary?" He said like he did nothing. You have no idea how you turned me on.

"I don't know, just put it right there." I pointed in the corner and waved a goodbye. I can't handle the awkwardness so I decided to leave.

 

I arrived home safely but I feel like I'm out of the blue. My mom noticed me as I passed by the doorway.

"Mary, is everything alright? You look pale." Mom said as she prepared the lunch.

"Yes I'm fine." I said turning in the stairway when I'm about to go to my bedroom. I turned around again to mom's direction. "Uh...mom, where did the old priest go?"

"Father Morgan? He's no longer the assigned priest in town. Did you see the new one?" Mom said.

"Yeah? Do you know him?"

"You seems interested, honey. Yes I know him. Father Way." Mom said. Well yeah, of course she knows him.

"It's not like that mom, I just saw him earlier and I'm kinda curious, you know." I said with hand gestures telling that I'm not interested.

"Alright, alright...as you say so." Mom said rolling her eyes.


	2. The Office

  
I woke up by the sunlight streamed through my window. I glanced at the clock. It's 9 o'clock and it's fucking Sunday when I heard my mom knocking on the door. "Mary! Come on! The mass will start at 10! Hurry up!" A loud growl was just my response.  
I got my lazy ass off the bed, showered, and dressed. I was wearing the dress my dad gave me. Damn, it's so white. I look like a ghost every time I wear it.  
I studied myself in the mirror. I'm tall enough for my young age for about 5'4. I have a fairly white complexion. I'm neither fat nor thin. Just a healthy kid, they said. I have long brown wavy hair, grayish eyes with normal ridges eyebrow, pointed nose and reddish lips with perfect white teeth. I remembered Father Way calling me a little girl. Maybe he's right. Well, I'm just 16. I'm wondering how old he is. Maybe in mid 20s, but whatever. I'm gonna be late.  
We had arrived in the church on time. We took our seats in the front row. Fucking hell, Father Way is starting his sermon already. I know he's hot but I'm still bored. I was about to close my eyes when he louder his voice enough for me to chill my nerves out.  
Curse you Father, I cannot sleep again.  
The mass had gone finish. Everyone's out except my parents who were still talking to the hot priest.  
Wait, what?  
Then, I saw him looking at my direction. I looked around me assuming that someone was there causing Father Way to look. But I was standing alone. It means that he was really looking at me. I can see darkness in his eyes. He is such a mysterious man. He looked back at my parents again and waved a goodbye to each other. My mom and dad walked over me while Father Way remained standing there. Mom told me that Father Way needs me in his office to assist on his paper works.  
"What? Why?!" I said in disbelief and made a quick glance at the priest who was smirking as he left the altar.  
"Instead of locking yourself in your room, why don't you work for the church?" My dad said, smiling brightly.  
"But why--" I said and mom stopped me. "He's waiting for you. You have to go to his office now. Go now baby, we're leaving now. You'll get a reward for having your first job." Mom said as she went out of the church with dad.  
Woah, I got a job. So they'll pay me. They left me with questions in my head. I don't have a choice so I'll just obey the order. 

***  
"Fuck I'm lost." I whispered to myself. This place is shitting me. His office cannot be seen. Is that too confidential where the point that they need to hide it? Good thing, I saw a nun. I asked her where the friggin’ office of Father Way is. The nun was about to open her mouth when a man broke our conversation so I turned around to face the interrupter. Well, the fucking priest is here.  
"Come, Miss Mary... I'll lead you to my office." The priest ordered. I thanked the nun and followed Father Way.  
We were walking for about 5 minutes when we stopped by the corridor at the back of the church. Woah, I never thought this place is huge. I saw a red door located at the side of the arch. It's mainly his office. I followed him until he opened the red door and walked straight to his office table. It's weird because all the doors are wooden brown.  
As I stepped in his office, he looked where I was standing. He walked slowly, not breaking eye-contact with me.  
Oh my god he is too close like an inch away from me.  
I looked into the ground as he looked at me. Then he whispered in front of me. "I forgot to lock the door." I nearly jump to his words. Just what the fuck is that? He locked the door and went to his office table again.  
"Mary, sit here." He offered the vacant seat on the side of the table as he sat on his office chair. I sat and it looks like I'm in the principal's office.  
"You know you can speak and ask whatever you want. I won't hurt you." He said looking in the papers which is mainly the crapload paper works.  
"What's your name Father?" I asked softly, biting my lower lip.  
"Gerard. What about you, Mary?" He said in a very busy manner while he organized the papers.  
"Oh, Mary Wrights.” I said bluntly while watching him. “So what can I do for you? My parents said that you need me here..." I said as I began looking at the walls, kind of examining the room.  
It's well organize... There's nothing to work on here except for the papers.  
"Yeah, can you carry those papers and give it to me?" He said as he pointed to the highest part of the shelf.  
You're kidding me.  
"Come on Father, I can't--" I said but he interrupted me.

"Use the ladder, my dear." He said still working on the goddamn papers.  
"Fuck." I whispered to myself. For fuck's sake I'm wearing a silky dress. Well whatever. Since there is no windy shit in here, I think everything will be alright.  
"Stop cursing. You're in God's place." He said, holding a pen and preparing to write something.  
"I'm sorry, okay?" I said, rolling my eyes.  
I got the ladder and stepped into it. It's making me uncomfortable especially when I reached the top. I feel like I was being watched out by Father Gerard fucking Way even though I'm not facing him.  
"You need a hand?" He asked sincerely.  
"No thanks! I've got this." I said, faking my smile. He made me do this and now he's offering a helping hand. Fuck it.  
"Alright, then." He said in a sassy way.  
Once I got the messy papers, I decided to go down the ladder when a fan started to air on my dress.  
"Whatthefuckwhatthefuckingfanfuck!" I shouted without pausing in every words.  
"It feels so hot Mary. Sorry if I turned this in your direction. I didn’t mean that." He said like it's normal to him. Damn it, for fuck's sake! I'm wearing a dress!  
"How could you-- You fu-- You pervert!" I cursed as I held my dress.  
I went to the door and was preparing to leave then I realized it's locked on the inside. What the fuck is this door. Just what the fuck?  
"How rude of me. I'm sorry Mary. But I saw you earlier, you're not listening to my sermon... We're just between the lines." He said furiously as he stared at me numbly.  
"Was this a punishment for not listening to you earlier?" I shivered when he moved forward and held both of my shoulders.  
"Yes. You better listen to me next time when you attend the mass." He said, gripping my shoulders tightly.  
"Stop! Don't touch me! You're harassing me! I'll tell my parents about this!" I shouted right in his face as I tried to shove his heavy hands on my shoulders.  
"Hhmm...as if they are gonna believe you. Go on." He said confidently, releasing his hands on my shoulder.  
He went back to his office table and sat in it like a high school bitch begging for good grades.

"You will see." I threatened.  
"Tell me about it." He smiled and threw the key to me as it fell down to the floor so I picked it up and unlocked the door, leaving no words.


	3. Serious Man

I decided not to tell my parents about the incident. It'll just make me a liar. I think I saw the priest's dark side. But why, why was he acting like that? I still got a crush on him but I'm scared at the same time. Why does he manage to be a priest, I mean he's apparently a pervert. I can see the lust in his eyes every time he looks at me.  
It's Monday morning and I don't need to wake up early because I'm having my summer vacation. I decided to go outside just to have my breakfast. 7 Eleven is just five blocks away so I'll walk over there.  
I let my brown hair down ran to my waist and applied dark eyeliner. I was wearing a white tank top with a phrase "My bitch" in it and denim shorts that shows off my skin.   
I went downstairs and realized that I was home alone. There was a memo on the fridge saying "We're off for a church trip. We're going back tomorrow. You're a big girl now, you can cook by yourself. -Mom" Alright, there's no way I can cook. The house will explode if I did.  
I made my way to 7 Eleven when I saw the priest inside, eating alone. I should've been went somewhere else. He might see me but my stomach will tell me to fuck off and eat right now if it could speak so I entered quietly and walked covering my face just to avoid him. I grabbed a coke and some pastries and went to the counter and walked over the nearest seat and still managed to hide my face.  
"Finally." I said as I placed my food on the table and opened the mayonnaise when someone tickled my armpit and I accidentally pinched my mayo causing to spill it all over my face.  
"Holy." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Fuck." I groaned.  
"Good morning, Mary." The priest said, smiling at me. "Oh wow, be my bitch..." He said amusingly as he looked at my tank top. The priest sat on the vacant seat in front of me and smiled.  
"You know what, you're such a annoyance. Look at this mess!" I said angrily, telling him to look at the mayonnaise on my face. "Also, it’s just My Bitch, not Be My Bitch." I continued, correcting a simple mistake.  
"Okay, I'm sorry. It will be cooler if you add “Be” in it." He suggested, still looking at my tank top but more like looking at my breasts. "It looks like you've reached your climax." He said handing me a tissue and this time, looking at my face.  
What the hell was this man saying?   
I glared at him. "Are you sure you're a priest? Also, look at you. What are you wearing?!" I said cleaning my face with my own tissue and ignored the tissue he offered. He was wearing a v-neck black shirt and boxer shorts.  
Seriously?  
"How come there's a priest who is a total perv?" I added, giving him a very irritating look.  
"Yes I'm a priest for 15 years now." He said in a casual way and ignored my last question.   
What? 15 years? Wow.  
"Wait. How old are you?" I asked and my annoyance faded.  
"Thirty seven." He said as he took my coke and sipped in it.  
I cleared my throat as he said that and glanced at my soda at the same time. "You look so young..."   
Oh my gosh did I say that?  
"Tell me about it." He chuckled. "So, what were your parents’ reactions to my dirty acts?" He asked proudly as he altered the topic. Wow, he's admitted that he is a perverted little whore.  
"I- I'd just- you know." I said awkwardly because I didn't tell my parents.  
"You didn't tell 'em. I knew you can't do that. You're concerned to me." He smiled and that made me blushed.  
"It's not like that. Like you said earlier, you're a priest for 15 years, right? I can't just ruin it like that." I said, looking down at my food. I just realized that I finished eating.  
"Good girl..." He said, bringing back my coke that he kept sipping on. "Drink it. It's yours anyway." He said in a dominant way.  
"Wow. It's mine but you--" I demanded but he cut me off.  
"Just drink." He ordered as he stood up and gave me a nice view of his boxers.   
He is so gifted…  
"I'm leaving now, my dear. Got a crapload of paper works."   
Did he swear?  
He blinked at me and muted his mouth while motioning the words "Be my bitch." then left the store.  
I looked at the straw that he used to put in his mouth and was debating If I should drink my coke or not. There's no difference of kissing him and parting my mouth on the straw that he used. Well, I want to kiss him anyway so I drank it. I smiled on my own thought that he is kissing me right now. But I looked around and saw Father Way watching me, smirking. I'm screwed…

***  
I went back home, still blushing like hell because of what happened earlier. I'm so fucked. I'm having the idea that he has a clue of me, liking him. Why am I so obvious? I got a crush on someone before but it didn't last long.   
I found myself on the couch thinking about what would be my plan for today. I turned on the TV but nothing seems interesting. I went to the kitchen to find some sweets. I got cupcakes. "Thank God." I said taking a bite of my cupcake when I heard a loud knock at the door. I didn't expect someone to come in our house because I don't have friends but I have a best friend who isn’t here because she’s having her vacation in his grandpa’s house. Fuck that. I'm socially awkward so I prefer to stay at home.   
I finished my cupcake and left the kitchen and made my way to the front door. "Who's there?" I asked.   
"Mary?" I recognized the voice. It's the priest!   
"Father?" I asked again.  
"Yeah?" He sassed. I opened the door and saw him smiling.


	4. Heavenly Kiss

"Father? What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Well, I was driving and uh..." He explained looking around for some reason. "I saw you walking alone and decided to drop by."  
"Okay?" I doubted. He is blowing my mind off. "What for?" I questioned.  
"Are you alone? Maybe you need some help?" He grinned.   
"No, what do you want?" I responded quickly wearing a blank face.  
He looked down the floor and spoke up. "The truth is..." He said as he took a deep breath. He looked very uncomfortable. "I need to pee." He confessed, smiling awkwardly.   
I just giggled while looking at him with superiority. I never thought he would say that. "You what?" I teased.  
"I need your bathroom. It's inappropriate for me to pee everywhere I want and I can't make it to the church so let me in." He explained. "Now." He commanded.   
"What's with the dominant sound? It's my house though." I teased again.  
He rolled his eyes. God, that's hot... "Please, Mary." He begged.   
I let him in and led him to the bathroom. I made my way to the kitchen and had another round of eating my desserts. Also, I was drinking orange juice when I found Father Way standing behind me. I was surprise and spilled the juice into his black shirt.  
"Uhm, I'm sorry for jolting you out." He said looking at his dirty his shirt.  
"Oh shit. No, It's my fault. I'm really sorry!" I said in a little panic. "I'll wash it, okay? I said biting my lower lip due to nervousness.  
"I think I'm alright--" He said as I broke in.  
"I'll let you borrow my dad's shirt whether you like it or not." I said forcefully.  
"How can I say no to that?" He smiled and shook his head lightly.  
He followed me to my parents' bedroom upstairs. "You can sit on the bed while I'm looking for a cool shirt." I said as I opened my dad's closet.  
"Oh thank you." He said formally, proceeding to sit on the side of the bed.  
I found a suitable size white t-shirt and handed It to him. "Put this shirt on." I said and made my way to the door so he can change privately. I was about to close the door when he called my name and asked something so I looked back and found him…shirtless.  
"Fuuuuck." My mouth just dropped open.  
"Huh? I said if you can come with me to the church today." He said and began wearing the t-shirt. He's not the masculine type but he's still hot as fuck!  
Sorry about that, you’re just so hot I forgot how to speak.  
"Oh! That... No, not today, Father." I said still looking at the shirtless man like a hungry creature.  
"Oh, I see. I forgot that your parents are not coming home today." He said innocently until he found me looking at him.   
I took a quick look outside the bedroom so he wouldn't notice my gaze. "How did you know? Oh! The church trip, right?" I stuttered.  
"Yeah, that's it." He said as he walked straight at me.  
"So, why didn't you join them?" I asked looking at him.  
"Because I have so much work to do." He leaned forward as I walked backward until I leaned my back to the wall.  
"Like what?" I said, trying not to sound nervous.  
"Like this." He cornered me by placing both of his hands to the wall. He then tilted his head as I looked away.   
"Look at me." He ordered.  
"N-no." I said nervously.  
"Why?" He smirked. "I thought we're friends now. " He pouted and I just gave him a glance.  
Dammit, he's so cute but he's a priest so I'll stay cool.  
"What are you thinking? You’re not my friend so shut up." I said, still not facing him.  
"But we're sharing things now, right?" He smiled.  
"That shirt isn't mine! We're not sharing anything!" I frowned.  
"I'm not referring to this shirt. I am referring to the straw you sipped in." He sassed.  
I turned red realizing that he really saw me earlier enjoying sucking that damn straw. Holy shit I don't know what to say.   
I dared to look at him to defend myself. "I sipped in it because that's my fucking co--" He cut me off by a gentle kiss. I was shocked and kept my eyes open. I don't know what to do and how to react. He then released the kiss after five seconds, I guess. I remained silent and still nervous as heck. My heart was pounding really fast.  
"That's a kiss good-bye, my dear friend." He smiled softly. "Alright, I'll go ahead. Thanks for the shirt." He said, making his way downstairs then stopped and looked at me again. "Oh, I'll wash this stained shirt of mine so don't bother. Okay?" He smiled. He left me with confusion again. I finally realized that I'm home alone again when I heard the door closed.


	5. Phone Call

It’s past bedtime but I haven’t slept yet. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep when someone came in. I ignored it because I was thinking about Father Way. And I felt that someone sat on my bed. I opened my eyes and speaking of the devil, I saw Father Way. He ran his hand onto my skin and touched my thighs until he reached my underwear, sliding it down as he came above me. He then parted his slimy lips on mine. I moaned as he kissed me roughly and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his neck as he kissed mine. He removed my tank top and unhooked my bra. He stared at me, full of lust. He licked my neck down to my nipples and I moaned loudly, not caring anymore if my parents heard it. He unzipped his pants and show off his manhood. Goddamn. What is happening right now… I think I’m not ready but—he entered me gently and I cried in pain.  
"No~!" I screamed.  
"Hey! Mary wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Mom shouted as I opened my eyes. What the... That was just a dream?! A fucking dream?!  
"Mom! You're here?!" I said surprisingly, simply checking if I still have my clothes on.  
Yeah, probably a dream…  
"Yes, been here for half an hour." Mom smiled. "What were you dreaming about? Did I tell you to pray before you sleep?" Mom said sitting on the side of my bed.  
"Uhm...it's just..." I said as I bit my lip, thinking for a lie. "Nothing, mom. It's nothing." I smiled. There's no way in the world I'll tell my mom that I'm having sex with a priest. But damn, it feels so real. The pain was just so real.  
"Okay? Fix yourself and eat your breakfast downstairs." Mom said leaving my bedroom.  
I quickly ran to the bathroom and checked my panties if there was blood. Good grief, there was no blood so I showered and dressed and made my way to the kitchen.  
My mom and dad were eating when I was just about to start. I filled my plate with bacon and bread. Oh my, I love my breakfast. Dad took his orange juice and drank it. I remembered when I spilled the juice on Father Way's shirt.  
"Mary, you okay?" Dad asked when he noticed me looking at him.  
"Yeah, dad. I'm okay." I yawned.  
"Did you sleep well?" Dad asked with concern.  
"Not really--" I said when mom broke in. "She was having a nightmare when I went to her bedroom, honey. She was screaming."   
"Oh. That was terrifying. Can you make it to the church today?" Dad said. Oh fuck, I forgot. I have a work.   
"I don't feel like coming right now, dad. But I'll go tomorrow. I promise." I smiled a bit. Thanks for having a nightmare. I won't see Father Way today. How am I supposed to work in his office if I keep thinking about the kiss? Well, fuck me.  
"Alright, I'll just phone Father Way later." Mom said.

***  
I went straight to my bedroom after I finished my meal. I feel so sleepy. I should've not been sleeping late.  
I was about to close my eyes when my phone rang so I picked it up. "Hello?" I said in a jolly manner but no one answered. I hung up and placed my phone beside me.  
Fuck I can't handle this anymore.   
I slept for like five hours and I think I'm fine now. I looked at my phone and I got 1 message. I assumed this was from my best friend, but when I opened it, it's from an unknown person. I received this message about an hour ago.   
I read the message. "Did you sleep soundly last night?" Who the fuck is this?! I responded to the message. "Who are you?" Just after I sent it, my phone rang and I picked it up in a rush.  
"Who the fuck is this." I said emotionlessly.  
I heard a small laugh before he talked. "Hey, it's me. Father Way." The man said and that made my eyes widen.  
"What?! How did you--" I hissed.  
"It's your mom. She phoned me earlier telling me that you can't work for me today." He explained in a very cool way.  
"Uh, mom." I said lousily, covering my face with my hand.  
"So, did you sleep soundly?" He chuckled. "Or moaning my name?" He laughed. The dream came in my mind again.  
"Don't shit with me, Father. If you were in my dream, I won't make that sound because I will scream to death, you fucking monster." I mocked.  
"Can't you express your thoughts without swearing?" He asked. "You will scream to death? I bet it's a pleasurable scream." He added.  
"Can't you express your thoughts in a good manner? Not in a perverted way?" I demanded.  
"Am I that bad?" He said innocently like a child and that made me smile.   
"Stop being so cute!" I said and pursed my lips knowing that I shouldn't have said that. Holy twat I'd just carried away.   
"You think I'm cute?" He said. I'm picturing he was smirking right now.  
"N-no! You moron." I yelled. "I-I'm hanging up, gotta do something." I said.  
"That was deafening, aw, my ear." He kidded. "Alright my dear, see you tomorrow. Bye." I hung up and dropped my phone on the bed. I sighed stressfully. I realized that he is flirting with me all along and I'm playing hard to get. Well, this is just so wrong. He is a damn priest for heaven's sake. But since It's just a crush, I think there's nothing wrong with it. Fuck my life.


	6. Sinful Man

My dad drove me to the church today. I was a bit anxious when I stood in front of Father Way's office. I don't know if I will come inside or not. I took a deep breath while facing the door. Once I prepared, I knocked softly. I waited for ten seconds but no one responded. I knocked again, this time, a loud knock. Again, no one responded. I circled my hand on the doorknob and Holy shit, it's open.   
I proceeded to enter the room and look for the priest. "Father?" I said loudly.  
Where the fuck is that guy?   
I called him again, "Father?" No one answered. I searched the whole office but he is nowhere. When I walked over the corner, I found a door and drips of water can be heard. I didn't notice the door in just a glance because it has the same paint as the wall. Due to my curiosity, I held the doorknob. It's unlocked. Wow, he might get robbed.   
I opened the door quickly and the image of a naked priest striked in my eyes. He saw me and I didn't see discomfort in his eyes. I think I fell under his charms.   
He broke the silence. "Don't just stare at me like that. Come, my child. Join me." He said as the water dripped all over his face. I never thought this was a bathroom.  
"I-I'm not--" I stuttered. "I'm sorry to bother you, I'll just close the door--" I spoke awkwardly as he cut me off.  
"No, you're not bothering anyone." He said as he walked slowly over me. I tried to behave myself by looking straightly in his eyes and not looking down at his lower part because it's a sin.  
"No. I'll wait--" I mumbled. "I'll wait for you outside. Take your time." I said and closed the door hastily.   
I waited for him to come out from that goddamn bathroom. While waiting, I ended up studying his office. Nothing new, it's always clean. I'm wondering if he hadn't finished working the paper works. What if it's all done? Does it mean that my work here would be over? Well, it's fine I guess. I will still get a chance to see him every Sunday.  
I stopped walking around the room when I found something interesting on his office table. Due to my curiosity, I took the colorful papers and damn! It's a porn magazine. I laughed silently and shook my head. Is he really a priest?! He hid it under the folders but I still found it. I should have been working in some investigation and shit.  
I accidentally dropped the magazine on the table when the priest opened the bathroom door and finally showed his soaking wet body.   
"Oh shit..." He whispered and ran over me when he saw his porn mag.  
"Man, that's a lot for repentance." I said arrogantly.  
He glared at me and it brought shivers down my spines. I was about to say sorry when he moved closer to me. Damn, he was just wearing a freakin' towel and I could feel the bulge between his legs. It pushed lightly in my behind, right there... I bit my lip and felt aroused by his presence. The sensation was just so good. He tilted his head and whispered to my ear. "I'm a man too, don't forget that."   
I froze for a moment. I could still feel the warm atmosphere down there. No. No. This was a big mistake! I stepped back and found my own words to say.   
"But it's a sin," I gave his bulge a glimpsed and looked away. "Also, why don't you dress up before talking to me?" I said anxiously.  
"I'm just a person like you. I commit a sin too." He said naïvely as he looked down the floor. "Oh, yeah! I'll just put on some clothes." He grinned and went to the other door of the office.   
I don't get it. He seemed so different when he looks so naïve and innocent. I mean, where did the pervert priest go? I was completely puzzled about everything, everything about him. Did he commit a sin that made him look so weak? I need to find out what is it.   
After a moment, he went off to his private room wearing his priestly outfit. 

***   
The hours had past just like a normal office hours. It's already four in the afternoon and my butt was in a bit pain due to a long time of sitting on the wooden chair.   
I stretched my arms and yawned caused by the exhaustion I felt from writing and organizing these papers. "Ah, finally... I'm done!" I sighed with relief. I saw Father Way smiled brightly.  
"Alright, thanks for the hard work. By the way, would you mind if I give you a ride through the coffee shop?" He offered.  
"Uh, sure. That would be great!" I smiled.  
We left the church and Father drove me to Starbucks. We stepped out unto the car and various people welcomed him.  
"Good afternoon, Father Way! It's always a pleasure to see you!" The security guard said as he opened the door for us.  
"Good afternoon." He smiled. I'd just followed him until we found our seats near the counter.  
"You're quite a famous, huh." I smirked.   
He chuckled. "This is where I eat almost every day." He said.  
"Oh. That's why." I smiled as I sat on the soft silver chair.  
"Yeah." He said. "Oh, wait for me. I'll just order for a minute. My treat." He smiled as he went to the counter. Wow. He didn't even ask me what food I should like to eat.  
After a few minutes of waiting, he had arrived carrying a tray with a regular espresso, regular frappe, and two waffles.   
"There you have it." He said placing the frappe and waffles in front of me and placed his own order to the side.  
We started eating our food. It seemed like a date because we were getting to know each other by means of a little conversation, no flirtatious things. We exchanged smiles, and I think this is the priest's bright and jolly side. I feel safe when he's around me. I don’t know but I just love the feeling.  
"So you have a brother and a best friend," I said as I took the last bite of my waffle. "Well... I don't have any, but I have a best friend too!" I added, grinning at him like a child.  
"Yes, they're into music. When I'm with them, I sing. Just for fun." He smiled as he took a sip of his espresso. "Good thing, I thought you don't have a friend." He continued.  
Did you just assume—okay.  
"Cool. Can you sing right now? Please?" I begged. "You haven't seen my friend around 'cause she's not here." I added, emphasizing the word “friend”.  
"Seriously? Here in public? Maybe later, inside the car." He smiled softly.  
We had finished eating and Father drove me home. As we reached our house, he stopped and stared at me.  
"And if you stay I would even wait all night, Or until my heart explodes...”  
Oh my God, the priest is singing…  
”How long? 'Til we find our way in the dark and out of harm, You can run away with me anytime you want." He sang emotionally.  
Oh my god... That was heartwarming. Also, the message of the song is just beautiful and I was smiling the whole time. "I like it, Father..." I blushed. "That was beautiful." I said in amazement.   
"So are you." He smiled.   
I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile. "Uhm, alright. I'll go ahead. Thanks for the ride!" I said as I stepped out of the car, not turning my head back to him. I think this could be love, but no. No, not really. That's odd.


End file.
